Say My Name
by 13eyond13irthday
Summary: Matt sees Mello in his dreams and cannot seperate dreams from reality. Would he recognise Reality when he witnessed it? MelloxMatt One-Shot. More like a Songfic. Rated T Just in case.


**_Disclaimer:_ Sadly enough, Death Note doesn't belong to me. Neither does the song.**

**Say my name…**

_Say my name…  
_

_So I will know you're back you're here again..  
_

_For a while…  
_

_Oh let us share…  
_

_The memories that only we can share…  
_

_Together…_

--

"Matt!"

The red-head turned around, expecting it to be just an illusion, a trick of the mind…

Again.

But there he stood, as if he had just walked out the door earlier that day. "Mello?" He stood up, dropping his PlayStation Console and walking towards his friend. "You came back!" His face brightened as he realized it really was Mello. The blonde male grinned and both embraced one another in a hug—

--

"M-Mello?" Matt sat up, rubbing his eyes. It had only been a dream.

He was sitting in the window he had five years ago, when Mello had left him behind. Like a loyal dog, he waited for the friend who would never come. Somewhere during the night, someone had draped a blanket over him to keep him warm.

_Tell me about…  
_

No doubt it had been Near. The white-clad boy missed Mello just as much it seemed.

_How we were as children…  
_

Eighteen years old, and still at Whammy's. Roger had let him stay out of compassion. But he wanted to leave. Near was leaving, and He had asked to come along.

Near, now being Matt's only friend had obliged.

--

_You touch my hand…  
_

_These colors come alive…  
_

_In your heart and in your mind…  
_

_I cross the borders of time…  
_

_Leaving today behind to be with you again…_

It was a beautiful spring day; the children were allowed outside to play. Matt sat under a tree, watching Mello play with the other boys when he occasionally looked up from his Nintendo D.S.

_We breathe the air…_

Then suddenly, while he wasn't looking, someone had hugged him from behind and messed his hair. "Matt, come play with us!"

_Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?  
_

_We breathe the air…_

_  
_Matt shook his head. "I'm almost done!" He said, and Mello frowned. "Okay, but come play with us after." The blonde then got up and ran back to the boys to kick around the soccer ball some more.

_You're not aware…  
Your hands keep still…  
You just don't know that I am here…_

--

He awoke again. This time he was in his own apartment in Los Angeles, about a half-a-year later. These dreams; they kept coming back.

Haunting him…

Killing him on the inside.

What had sounded like loud thunder, and had…felt…No, thunder didn't shake the earth. An explosion; He woke up. A few minutes later, his phone rang.

Brushing red locks out of his green eyes and adjusting his goggles, he picked up his phone. The Mario theme was blaring, though he didn't recognize the number. Should he just not answer? He sighed tiredly and sat up on the couch, pressing the 'TALK' button and holding the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"Matt, I need your help."

Who was it? The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Like…

"Mello?"

"Yeah….I know it's been a while—"

Matt cut him off. "Mello!"

On the other side, Mello bit his lip. "Matt, Please."

"But I'm in Los Angeles!"

"So am I. Meet me at the Cathedral?"

Matt was silent for a long while. "Mello…"

"Please."

The red-head sighed, trying to play the part of the angry friend. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Mello sighed gratefully. "See you there."

Matt hung up and sat there for a long while. Was this just another one of his dreams? He had had so many; he couldn't tell dreams from Reality.

There was only way to find out, Right? Standing up and grabbing his keys, he threw his vest on and lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves. He soon made it down to his red car and took off towards the cathedral.

--

Five minutes later, he pushed open the large doors. "Mello?" He called out softly, the end of his next cigarette a faint light in the darkness.

Someone stood in the middle of the large room. He turned to face the red-head, and there was a glimpse of blonde before a bolt of lightning cracked the sky and silhouetted the figure for a moment.

_Please say my name…  
Remember who I am …  
_

Matt took a few steps forward. "Matt…It's been a while."

Mello had spoken, and Matt desperately hoped it wasn't a dream. "So it has." He said, unsure what to do. "What was it you needed help with?"

Mello was soon close enough for his features to be seen. Peeling off his jacket, his raw skin was revealed. "I hope you at least felt that explosion, Mail Jeevas."

His eyes widened. "Th-That was you? What did you do?"

"I blew up a building." The blonde said nonchalantly.

_You will find me in the world of yesterday…  
_

Matt couldn't have ever thought of Mello blowing up buildings. Then again, Mello probably couldn't have imagined him smoking. A habit he had taken up after his best friend had left.

Taking Mello into a careful hug, he expected Mello to melt away as he always did.

_You drift away again…  
_

But he didn't.

_Too far from where I am…  
When you ask me who I am…_

Mello hesitantly hugged his old friend. He seemed…shaken, afraid.

_Say my name…_

"Matt?"_  
_

_These colors come alive…  
In your heart and in your mind…  
_

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Matt said quietly. "I never realized just how much I loved you until you left. Mihael."

_I cross the borders of time…  
Leaving today behind to be with you again…_

Mello blinked and held tighter to Matt as his friend lost all strength and fell to the floor, both kneeling. Mello smiled down at the man in his arms and held him closer. "And I never realized how much I needed you until I left. I love you too,"

_Say my name…_

"Mail Jeevas…"

**_B.B. Note:_** **Another Song-Fic. 8D  
****The song is Say My Name by Within Temptation, a very lovely band indeed.**


End file.
